What Happened after the Question Mark?
by DragonShifter
Summary: This story came to me as I was listening to "We are Young" by Fun. It tells what I think happened after Holmes pushed the question mark button on Watson's typewriter. Please comment.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragonshifter:**_** Okay, I was listening to **__**"We Are Young"**__** by Fun when I got the sudden inspiration to write this story.**_

Sherlock Holmes was waiting for John Watson to get up and ask Mary about the parcel he had sent to this address a week ago. He had sent the parcel from Brighton. He knew that Watson would figure out the meaning of the object in the parcel. Although it had been four months since he fell off the waterfall with Moriarty, Four long months since his supposed death, Holmes had missed Watson in his own way. Watson had also missed Holmes, but he hid it well. Only a few people could pick up on the longing for a man everyone thought men had grown extremely close over the many years that they had worked together, which lead to both men being devastated by the thought of Holmes dying at the bottom of the waterfall. They had grown so close; they were practically brothers in all but blood.

Luckily a local doctor had found Holmes barely alive on the river bank some four miles from the falls. Holmes was grateful someone had found him before he did really die. He had nursed the injured man back to health in his home. The doctor had remarked in an amazed tone to Holmes when he had heard Holmes story of the waterfall, that the only serious injuries sustained were a broken arm, a mild concussion, and a few broken ribs. The rest was just a bunch of cuts and bruises. It took the majority of the four months for Holmes to heal from his broken bones. The rest of the time was spent getting to the residence of John Watson. It only took him the past six to get his urban camouflage perfected for Watson's office.

When Watson finally opened the parcel, a look of shocked surprise crossed his features. He stared at the oxygen apparatus for a full minute, and then was out of his chair and in the hallway asking Mary about the mailman. As soon as Watson had left the room Holmes was up out of the chair with his head covering off. He crossed the room in six steps and around the desk in less than three steps. He quickly read what Watson had typed and put a question mark after 'The End'. He then went back to the chair he had been sitting in and put his head cover on. He then sat down and arranged his body so it would blend in with the chair. As he waited for Watson to come back to his office, He thought about the last words Watson had written. "He was the wisest man I ever knew." Holmes was touched that Watson had said that, let alone typed it so all could read it. He knew that Watson had cared for him like a brother; he also knew that some of his stunts were childish, and as a result, Watson was the one to clean them up. Very much like a big brother would.

But Holmes knew that Mycroft wouldn't try to clean up his messes on the account that he was of the mind that Sherlock was old enough to do the deed of cleaning up after himself. As soon as the thought of brothers and messes entered Holmes's mind, Watson came into the room looking perplexed. He sat down in his chair and looked at the oxygen apparatus. He thought it couldn't be possible for Holmes to have survived. But how could he explain the apparatus logically. He had spent a good month and a half searching up and down the river that flowed from the waterfall. As he leaned back and looked at his desk, he noticed the question mark that had suddenly appeared after 'The End' on the paper in his typewriter. He sat up in his chair and examined the paper and his keyboard. Nothing was out of place, but he had learned from Holmes that there was more to the mystery than what was in front of his eyes and nose. So he got up and walked around his room and looked at everything closely.

He even sniffed the air a few times. "I know you are here Holmes." He said as he gave everything in his room a close examination. "Where are you?" He said quietly. Holmes watched him and nearly forgot to breathe when his friend looked straight at him. "There you are." Was all he had to say before he walked over to Holmes and pulled off his head cover. "When I saw that oxygen apparatus, I knew it could not be a coincidence that this shows up missing from Mycroft's home, and it finding its way to my home after you fell." He said to the man in the chair. Although Watson had said the words to chastise his friend, he had a smile in the tone he used. He then laughed. "You know, I should have expected something was up when Mycroft showed up on my doorstep demanding an explanation of why his oxygen apparatus was missing. I swear, I am more of a brother to you than he is. He even made it clear that he thought I was more of a brother to you than he was. He told me so in very plain words. He wanted to know if I knew anything about you taking his apparatus. I told him that I knew nothing of it and that was that. He even told me that he was glad you had me and that he gave his blessing over our brotherhood. He said that IF you ever showed up to tell you that he is glad that you finally found a worthy person to be a true brother to you."

Watson went to his chair and collapsed in it. He looked over at Holmes and laughed. Holmes was looking at him with surprise written all over his face. "Oh come on Holmes. You didn't expect me to forget everything you taught me over night." The small glare that appeared on Holmes face answered his question. "Holmes, have I given you any indication so far that I forgot your methods. I know that you must have been watching me for a least a day or two if not longer."

Holmes frowned then scooted his chair closer to the desk. "Watson, I was not watching you the whole time I was in London. I was also working on my camouflage." He said as he looked sullen. Watson laughed and asked "Do you know what I have been doing while we were separated?" He knew that his friend would be intrigued by the question and would answer. "No, but I can tell you that I am curious. I assume that you can figure out what I have been doing."

"I can, and I will tell you what I surmise of what you doing while you stew on what I was doing." Holmes frowned then leaned back to listen to Watson explain what he figured out about his doings while they were separated. "By the looks of you, you have spent a great deal of resting and going through some therapeutic exercises. I can tell that you were eating a good diet and that you haven't forgotten to keep your body fit. But I can tell by your clothes that you have been spending the last month and a half traveling. Honestly Holmes, did you even think to wash your clothes? They stink. Even if I had allergies I could still smell your clothes." When Watson brought up his clothes, Holmes looked at his clothes then at Watson. "You never seemed to care if I didn't do my laundry for a few weeks."

"Well I do now. If you are going to be in my house, I expect you to wear clothes that have been washed within a week before your visit. Mary doesn't like the smell of dirty clothes and dirty humans." Holmes thought for a moment then said "You have been doing a lot of walking about in the city these last three and half months. For the first few days of your return you were arranging what you thought was my funeral. In the following weeks and months I say that you have done a great deal of shopping, to make up for our mishap on the train. I am deeply sorry for that. But you must have been home with your wife often enough to go closer to her. But you were apart long enough for you to get to know the city beyond shopping." Holmes watched Watson closely and knew that his guesses were spot on.

"However, I cannot say more of what you have been doing until I have more data to tell you. But of course you know that and I know that you are going to tell me what you have been doing because that is what you were going to do anyway." Watson grinned and nodded. "You have not changed a bit old cock. Not a single bit. Alright, you called me on it. I am going to tell you what I have been doing. I have begun to start solving cases by myself when I am not being a doctor. Mary worries, but she knows that after our long relationship." Holmes and Watson's faces split into sly grins when Watson said this. "She knows that being around a person for a certain amount of time, those people rub off on one another. So, when I got back and after your funeral, I felt restless. When people started to show up on my door step for help in solving cases, I felt happy and relieved. I helped, and now I am a detective as well as an doctor." Holmes smiled and launched himself over Watson's desk. He gave Watson a bone crushing hug.

"Awweee, my protégé finally came out of his shell." He stepped back and grinned at Watson. "You look wonderful mother hen." He went back to his chair and sat. He stared at Watson and spoke. "So, you have been doing detective work. How interesting, given that you were considering calling quits on the whole detective business when you proposed to Mary." Watson looked down at his shoes then up at Holmes. "Holmes, I know that we've decided not to mention our bond, but I can't take it anymore. Holmes, I happen to agree with Mycroft on the subject of our brotherhood. I am going to tell you now that I am tired of beating around the bush about our brotherly bond. I care for you deeply and I was pretty torn up after your fall. I know that you care for me too. Your fall made me realize that I loved detective work as much as you, and I wasn't ready to give it up. I wanted to carry on our good name." Holmes could tell that Watson wanted to say more but couldn't due to the strong emotion on his features. Once the words Watson spoke got through to Holmes, He smiled a huge grin. Tears filled his liquid brown eyes and he was up out of his chair and pulling Watson out of his chair.

He hugged Watson with all the exuberance of a younger child greeting a sibling after a long separation. This is how Mary found the two men. She had come into John's office to tell him to start packing, only to stop midstride in shock. Standing just behind the desk and to the right of the chair was Sherlock Holmes hugging her husband. Once she had registered who was hugging her husband, she smiled. Although she was not very good at playing detective as her husband and his friend, She could tell that there was a bond between them and that this hug was a hug that screamed "We finally acknowledged our bond". She quietly sat in the chair that Holmes had vacated. She knew that her husband had a calming effect on Holmes. She knew this because she remembered what he was like before they had met. Although she had never met Holmes, she remembered seeing him taking down a few criminals in a party that had been held by her parents when she was young.

She remembered seeing it because she had been out of bed when she wasn't supposed to be, and she remembered seeing Holmes go into the party room. She remembered that he had been particularly wild. Every that she had seen him since she had been introduced to him, she could see how much more tame he had become. She knew that being with John had brought about this tameness. She cleared her throat to get the men's attention. When they looked at her and broke the hug. "Well, if it isn't Mrs. Watson. How are you" Holmes said as he strode over to her. He offered her his hand, and she took it. He shook her hand then helped her up. "I am well thank you. I just came to remind John he needs to get packing for our honeymoon. You are more than welcome to help him pack Holmes." She said. She left the room and Holmes turned to Watson. "Shall we get started?" was all he said. Watson nodded and they went to his rooms to pack.

**Dragonshifter:**_** Okay, Tell me if this is a story worth continuing. Sorry if you don't like it, for it is my first Holmes Fanfic.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragonshifter:**_** Okay, I was listening to **__**"We Are Young"**__** by Fun when I got the sudden inspiration to write this story.**_

It took Holmes and Watson about an hour to finish the packing. As they packed, both talked about the past few months. Holmes was the first to tell his story of the past four months. "I am not sure exactly about how I survived the fall. I do know that I blacked out when I hit the water. I am unsure how I got out from under the water fall, but I managed to float about four miles down the river. By the time that I was found on the river bank, I was barely alive."

"A doctor found me and he took me to his home. He took care of the my shoulder and the many cuts I had gotten from floating down the river. Then he put my arm in a splint and did what he could for my ribs. I did have some bruises, but there wasn't much anyone could do about that. I woke up from unconsciousness about three days later. When I did wake up, I remember waking up from a nightmare about Moriarty. He had you and was torturing you because…." At that point of the story Holmes stopped and looked at Watson. He had tears in eyes. "Oh Holmes" Watson said as he went over to his brother.

"That must have been horrible." They stood there for a few minutes until Holmes was able to continue his story. "It was a day later that I found out that Moriarty had not survived the fall. His body had been found a few yards further down the river from where I was found. He had drowned while he was trying to get out of the water fall. I guess he wasn't so smart after all. I mean, he did not consider the possibility of me grabbing him and pulling him over the wall to the water fall." Watson looked at him with a small smile. "Well, there is nobody as smart as you is there?"

"I suppose not." Holmes said returning the smile. "Anyway, after I woke up, I devoted myself to healing and learning all I could of that part of the world and what news was going around. I heard about a man who was searching the river for a man. Nobody knew this man, for he was not local, nor was he a native Swedish man." Watson looked sharply at Holmes when he said this. "Did your doctor say what this man looked like?" He asked. Holmes looked at Watson and said "No, why do you ask?"

"Before I answer that, tell me everything you heard about this man and his search."  
"Okay" Holmes said with some confusion. He then started all that he had heard about the man. Talk of the man and his search had been going around for the first month and a half of his recovery. "Well, from what I heard, This man claimed to be looking for a man that was close to him. He said the man had dark hair, brown eyes, and was tall. They said the man searched everywhere and had gone up and down the river many times. I also heard a few men wonder why this man search so diligently for his lost companion." Watson sat down on his bed looking down at his feet with furrowed brows. He had not known that he had stirred up such interest. "Okay" He said "I will now answer your question on why I would ask about this man. I think they were talking about me Holmes. Mycroft only searched for you for a few days. I searched for you for a month and a half."

Watson looked at Holmes intently. " When I found nothing, I assumed that you were either mashed up on the rocks below the falls or you went farther down river than I suspected. But a month and a half of searching without a clue left me a little discouraged. I left to come home to Mary." Holmes looked at Watson then gave him a hug. "Had I known it was you who was searching, I would have done everything to make sure you knew my whereabouts." He said as he looked at his brother in the eyes. "even if I had to get out of bed and walk to find you." Watson smiled then spoke "I know. Please continue your tale."

"Okay. It took me about two and half months to be well enough for me to be well enough to start exercising again. I spent a month getting back into shape. Two weeks ago I started my travels back to our lovely city of London. I arrived in England a week ago, and I arrived in London six days ago. I took two days to observe you and four days to make my camouflage." Holmes shook out a shirt then folded it. "That is my tale to tell of the past four months. Your turn" He said as he looked at Watson expectantly.

Watson sighed then spoke "Well, you already know what I was doing the first month and a half of our separation. As soon as it was clear to me that I would not find you, I came home as fast as I could. When I arrived home, Mary was just finishing the gigantic task that you set her and Lestrade. She finished it about three weeks after my return. We then spent the next month or so going around town, shopping for our lost items." Watson glared at Holmes then continued his narrative. A month after my return, people started to come to ask if would help them with their problems, much like they were doing with you when we first met."

'When they first started to come, I had not a single clue what to do, but I found my way. Eventually I found going around town when I wasn't with Mary or shopping and investingating helped. I see now why you love detective work." Holmes smiled. "Look at that, we are done. Not a moment too soon." Right as Holmes said that, Mary walked in and looked at them. "I see you guys are done packing, good. John, it is time to go." She smiled and said good – bye to Holmes and left the room. Both men looked at each other. A look of understanding passed between them. John nodded then took his bags out to the taxi. Holmes followed and said his good byes. He left to go get his clothes. He had John's permission to follow on his honeymoon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragonshifter:**_** Hello all. I am sorry for not updating for a while. Things have been a little hectic lately, due to school, homework, and computer problems. But I have a few minutes now to do an update. You will have to tell me how you guys like it. I am truly sorry for not updating sooner.**_

Now that Holmes didn't have anything to worry about, He took the time to make sure Mary did not notice him as he followed the happy couple on their honey moon. He studied the cabin that he sat in. He noticed that everything above knee level was clean and everything below was dirty, not that he minded. He could live with dirty surroundings, Heck; he had lived in dirty surroundings for years. He laid on one of the benches and fell asleep. A few hours later he woke up. He rubbed his eyes and thought, 'Watson would find that funny, me rubbing my eyes like a little child.'

He stood and stretched. He had woken due to the deceleration of the train. He reached up to the rack and grabbed down his bag. He rummaged around in it and brought out a porter uniform. He put it on and waited for the train to come to a complete stop. As soon as it did, he was out of the train and standing next to a cart. He grabbed all the luggage from Watson's train car and followed his friend to a cabbie that was waiting for his next fare. He loaded the Watson's luggage into the cab then went back into the station. He then went to a dark corner and pulled off the uniform he was wearing and put it into his bag.

He then went outside and hailed a cab. Just before they parted, Watson had slipped Holmes the address of the hotel they were staying in for their honeymoon. Holmes told the cabbie the address and sat down on the seat. A few minutes later, Holmes paid the cabbie and went into the hotel. He asked for a room then paid for it. He then went exploring the hotel, making it seem like he was heading to his room. But his goal was to find where Watson's room was. It only took him a few minutes. He went to his room, which was, amusingly enough, just down the hall from Watson's and unpacked his bag.

As soon as all of his things were in place, Holmes took a piece of paper from his notepad and scribbled a note for Watson on it. He gave explicit instructions on how to find him, or ways to recognize him. He then went out of his room and down the hall. He slipped the note under the door then left the hotel. For the rest of the day Holmes spent his time familiarizing himself with Brigton.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragonshifter:**_** I am back, for now. You will have to tell me how you guys like this chapter.**_

A few days later, Holmes was knock out of one of his evening stupors by talking. It was coming from the hallway. He got up and went to the door. He cracked it and peeked out. He saw Watson and his lovely wife just a few doors away having a heated discussion. He could hear what they were saying, now that he had the door open.

" I can't believe you let him follow us John. I thought you said that you made it clear to him that you guys were done with each other, or at least done with him keeping regular tabs on you or following you. I get that you guys have a brotherly bond, but I don't understand why you let him follow us on our honeymoon."

"Mary, I know I said that I got Holmes to understand that I was done working with him, and that he wasn't to bother us when he wasn't invited to be in our company. But Mary, do you really expect me to let him be completely alone, especially since I just found out that he is alive. I need to know he is alright. I have grown to accustomed to taking care of him. Please…" Mary stopped her husband from saying more.

"Just listen to me John. I understand. There is no need to explain to me. I know that you want him near, I wouldn't have it any other way. Just promise me that you guys won't get yourselves killed before you and I have some children."

Holmes could tell from the hug that followed Mary's remark made Watson just as happy as it did himself. He quietly shut his door and sat down on the bed. He smiled and went into himself to think about all that he had heard just then.

Meanwhile the Watsons were settling down in bed when Mary spoke. "Was it just me, or did I see a door open slightly a few doors from ours when we were talking in the hall a few minutes ago?" Watson smiled. 'So she noticed it to, Interesting.'

"I saw it too. I think our friend was listening. I think you made both of us happy. Don't be surprised if he starts hanging around you more from this night on. He might come out into the open now, or at least make it known he is following us." Mary laughed and looked at the door. "No doubt he will do something like that. I can never tell with that man. But I suppose you know best, considering you did live with him for a long while."

"True. But sometimes even I am left to guess what goes on in that mind of his, or what he will do next. I am just lucky he chose me to teach his methods to. Besides, now that he heard you give your blessing indirectly to our hanging out together, he might ask to live with us from time to time."

Mary looked at her husband and shrugged. "If he does ask, you are cleaning up after him and getting him cleaned up or out of the house when we are expecting company." Watson smiled and kissed his wife goodnight. "Let us hope that he can learn to be clean then. I would hate to inconvenience anyone for too long cleaning things up."


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragonshifter:**_** I am back, for now. You will have to tell me how you guys like this chapter.**_

The next day the Watsons found that Holmes was following them with less discretion than he had done the past few days. But they found that if they looked at him directly, he made himself scarce. They had to laugh at that. He followed them for a few hours then he stopped. It made Watson curious on why he stopped. When the Watsons got back, they saw why Holmes had stopped following them. In front of their door was basket full of new linens and box full of new medical supplies. A note on their door explained their presence. It was written in Holmes untidey scrawl.

"What does it say John, I can't read it. Watson read it then smiled. "It appears to be a wedding present from our dear friend Sherlock Holmes. He says that while he did not like our getting married at first, he is okay with it now and thought we could use this stuff. He says that he did some snooping around while we were out one day a last week." Mary smiled at that. John had told her many things and stories about Holmes. She figured that if he had been in John's study the day that she and John had left on their honeymoon, then he probably had explored the house at some point. "Well, I guess it figures. Anyway, he is right, least ways about us needing new linens." She picked up the basket and opened the door. She stepped over the box of medical supplies and entered their room. Watson picked up the box and followed his wife.

But before he could take five steps into the room, he bumped into Mary. "What is it….." Before he could finish his question he saw why Mary had stopped. There on his side of the bed was Holmes asleep or appeared to be. "Oh for goodness sake Holmes, That's my half the bed." Watson said as he passed Mary and set down the box he was carrying. "So, I am tired and I need your help Watson. I never really got a chance to ask for it before we left London." Holmes opened his eyes and looked at his friend. I would rather you help me than someone else." Watson looked at Holmes and sighed. "What do you need help with?" Holmes looked at Mary then at Watson then back at Mary. "How are you with blood?" he asked her. "I can manage it if that is what you are asking." Holmes sat up and opened his shirt.

On his shoulder was a gunshot wound. It had been cleaned up, but it looked like it was starting to get infected. "I have been doing my best to kick my drug habit, so I haven't gone near the stuff unless proscribed. I know that getting shot is not good, so I am asking you to help me with this problem." Watson looked at Holmes then his wife. "Will you get some hot water dear?" Mary nodded then left the room. "Take off your shirt Holmes." Holmes listened and took off his shirt. "Since when have you began to act normal?" Watson said as he had a closer look at Holmes shoulder. "Since my fall I suppose. While I was healing from my fall, I had a lot of time to think about my behavior. Besides, I want to be more normal, or at least a better person and not so undignified." Holmes winced as Watson felt around the wound.

"Hey, at least you got the bullet out old chap" Watson said as he saw Holmes wince. Mary came back with hot water and some clean towels. She handed the water and towels to Watson. He began to clean Holmes wound. "Holmes, you do realize that you will never be normal, at least not in the normal sense of the word. You are too smart for that. I know that you are." Holmes smiled and winced some more. "Ouch. I know I won't be quite normal, but I am willing to try to be. I know that you and Mary want to live a normal life, but can I live with you guys until I can find a new residence and a good job?"

Watson looked at his wife. She nodded then spoke. "Of course Holmes, feel free to, but we expect you to clean up after yourself and to help out around the house. You got that?" Holmes looked at Mary and smiled. "Of course, I solemly swear do to everything that you guys ask me to do. I also promise that I won't get your husband killed, or seriously wounded." John and Mary laughed and looked at Holmes. "Well then," Mary said "I suppose we better finish getting you patched up then."


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragonshifter:**_** Okay, I was planning on updating this over Christmas Break, but due to other circumstances, I was unable to. I hope you all like this story. I am happy to say that this story still is in the number one spot for most visitors. It has for the last couple of months. That makes me happy. Please review.**_

After Holmes was patched up, he left to get some clean clothes on. Watson watched him go with a sad smile. Mary saw and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know, I think he really will settle down and I think he might settle down with us." Watson turned his head to look at Mary. "You think so?" Mary nodded and smiled. "You guys are too close. Besides, I don't think you or Holmes would have it any other way." Watson raised his eyebrow in question. His wife just smiled and nodded. "I would rather have him around than some other person that is dull." Watson laughed. "I happen to agree with you. I would have no other person around. Besides, all the other smart people tend to be rather boring at times. At least at this rate we won't have to worry about all those academics coming around trying to be my friends because they want what Holmes taught me."

It was Mary's turn to laugh. Since her husband had come back from Switzerland, every person who was intelligent or thought themselves important had tried to make friends of him because Watson had been close friends with Sherlock Holmes and they wanted to be Watson's partner in solving crimes so they could learn the methods that Holmes and now Watson used for their own gain. It nearly drove Watson crazy. Finally he had decided a few weeks prior to put all of the eager men that wanted to "help" him through what Watson considered a regular day with Holmes. Those who did not have the determination to do whatever it took to be Watson's work "partner" washed out within the first few days.

Those who were determined were a different case entirely. Usually Watson took up Holmes's part in the whole deal, which in all reality, he did not mind all that much, and He even found it fun at times. Watson did not tell Holmes about this whole arrangement because he had forgotten it in the shock of seeing Holmes and the oxygen apparatus again. It would be funny when he did find out. Of course that is something that Watson would tell Holmes when they got back to London. For now Watson just wanted to enjoy the company of Holmes and his wife.

Meanwhile, Holmes was buttoning up his shirt. He was thinking about what he had heard just after he shut the door to Watson's rooms. He was glad that Mary agreed to let him stay in her home. She knew that he wasn't the cleanest person, but she would let him live in her house. Holmes knew that he would need to work on being more normal, but it would hard for him to do, due to his habits being ones he had had since he was a young child. Holmes had been serious when he told Watson that he was going to do his best to be normal, or as normal as he could be.

When he was done getting dressed, Holmes left his room. He went down the stairs and out of the hotel. He had thought of going to try some food of a little restaurant that served Italian food. Unknown to him Watson had quietly followed him as soon as his back was to Watson's room. Watson had a smile on his face the whole time He followed his dear friend. Once Holmes was seated, Watson walked up behind him cat quiet. He tapped on his shoulder, which caused Holmes to yelp in surprise.

The few elderly couples in the restaurant chuckled at this. The two young men had the air of brotherhood about them. They knew that the two men probably made a game of playing tricks and surprising each other. Holmes turned to see who had tapped on his shoulder and was surprised to find Watson standing behind him with a huge grin gracing his features. He scowled and asked "When did you get so dang good at avoiding detection?" Watson came around and sat in the chair across from Holmes.

"Since I took up being a detective." Watson paused for a second then continued. "Holmes, when we get back from London, there may be some people wanting to see me." Holmes looked at Watson with a slightly puzzled expression. Watson's smile got bigger. "Well, you see, when I started up detective work again, let us just say that some people thought they could get the advantage of learning from me all that you taught me and everything I have learned about being a detective from observing you and your methods that you didn't necessarily teach me. I have put them through the same paces that you put me through and quite of few of them have started to leave me alone once they realized that I wouldn't be sharing your methods so easily and that every case they followed me on would be just as strenuous as the first few they followed me on. Let me also say that there have been two or three stubborn men that have done their best to stay with me."

Holmes was beginning to understand why Watson was getting so darned quiet. "I take it that you have been taking it at the same pace that you and I go at?" he asked. Watson smiled and nodded. "Only, I have been taking your part in the process. I hope you don't mind much." Holmes laughed. He didn't mind at all and he told Watson he didn't mind. Both ordered their food to go and something for Mary to eat. They laughed all the way back to the hotel. Mary heard them before they even entered the room. She smelled the food as well and it smelled delicious. She smiled and helped get the dinner set out at the small table in their room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragonshifter:****_ Okay, I may want to co-write something with someone. If you are interested please review or PM me. I am curious if this is a good idea._**

A few days later the Watsons and Holmes made their way home via the train. Holmes now sat with the Watsons in their car thinking over how he was going to take on Watson's so called crime solving companions. Both Watson's watched him with rapt attention. They knew what Holmes was thinking about and they were rather curious on what Holmes would come up with. Mary was curious because she had heard the stories of Holmes's deductions and solutions from John and wanted to hear what Holmes had to say. Watson on the other hand was curious because it had become almost second nature to want to know how Holmes came up with/to the conclusion's he did. Plus, Watson had missed Holmes's explanations of his thought process. Finally after forty-five minutes of concentrated thought Holmes straightened and looked at his friends.

"Well, the best way to deal with your acquaintances is to introduce them to me and see if they can keep up. If they can't, well tough, I don't care." Watson let out a laugh at this statement. "You think that is going to work?" Watson knew Holmes was sure and Holmes knew Watson knew that he knew he was sure. "Of course dear Watson, I wouldn't have said it otherwise. After all, they do not have our intelligence nor do they have the same kind of easy company you and I share." Watson's smile stretched wider into a wicked grin. "Oh Holmes, you are too smart for your own good." That caused Mary to grin. She had missed the banter between the two men. It had made John happier, for which she was glad Holmes could manage with ease. "I need to go to the restroom" she said and excused herself from the car. She knew they needed to plan Holmes's reemergence in crime fighting.

When the train pulled into the station, the Watson's and Holmes separated ways so no one suspected anything. They had agreed to meet up back at the house. When they did meet back up at the house, Holmes helped bring in all the luggage. He was then showed the room he was to stay in. He put away all his stuff then went down to the kitchen to see if he could help make dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

**DragonShifter:****_ Okay, second chapter to day._**

Holmes could hear the heavy panting behind him. He smiled as he stopped. He turned to face the men who followed him and Watson. "If you can't be quiet then please stay here. This kind of work is not for the unfit." The men looked up at him and set their jaws. One of them spoke up "Well we were not expecting you to show up. We thought you were dead." Holmes smiled coldly. "And I guess you thought you could take advantage of my friend Mr. Watson here I suppose" The man paled. "How…How….. How'd you know?" Watson stepped forward. "I told him. You honestly did not think that I didn't know why you stubbornly insisted on staying to "Help" me. Had I known Holmes was still alive I would have left you to him as soon as he arrived in London. Trust me, He is not one to trifal with." All the men stepped back at that statement. When they did that Holmes turned and began to run again, with Watson quickly following him. The men started to follow but stopped. They turned and went home.

**DragonShifter:****_Okay, I know this is a short chapter, but I want to stop here for now. Sorry. More will come._**


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later found Holmes in his room reading one of the books he had bought since his return to the "living". Watson came in as had become his habit since the honeymoon. He had a newspaper in his hand and a letter. He tapped Holmes's feet and the feet moved. Holmes peeked over the top of his book to look at his dear friend. "What are we to look at today?" He asked. Watson smiled and spoke "Your brother has found out that you are home. He wishes you well and to feel free to call on him if you feel like it. Also, we have a visitor downstairs, two in fact. Mary's parents have found out about you." Holmes lifted his eyebrow. "They heard that Mary and I had a tenant and they want to meet you. They don't know that you are you, but they want to know who you are."

"Meaning?" Holmes said putting his book down. "Meaning they want to know if you are worthy enough to live with their daughter." Watson said looking at his friend "Which entails your history and about you in general."  
"Hmmm…" Holmes sat up "How are we to introduce me. I am sure my death was well enough publicized so everyone knows I am dead. You know them best, will they take being introduced to a dead man well?"

"Well, they might take it well, considering that Mr. Morstan and Mrs. Morstan have had dealings with secretive stuff and the army. So, You tell me, do you want them to know who you are?" Holmes thought for a moment then asked "Are they trustworthy?" Watson nodded. "Then we are to tell them who I am. But we must caution them not to tell who I am."

"Then I suggest you make yourself presentable Holmes. I will tell them you are your way down." Watson got up and put the paper and letter on Holmes nightstand. He left and Holmes got up. He went to his closet and grabbed a nice shirt and trousers and pulled them on. He then brushed his hair and checked his appearance in the mirror. Watson knocked on his door a moment later and Holmes opened it. Watson looked him over and nodded. They both went down to the parlor. In the parlor was an elderly couple conversing with Mary. The man was tall and lean. He had dark curly hair. He had the sharpest green eyes. Holmes made a mental note not to mess with him. The woman on the other hand was similar in height to Mary and had the same reddish hair. She also had the blue eyes of her daughter.

They looked at Holmes as he entered the room. He bowed as Watson introduced him. He shook the man's hand and kissed the lady's. "Please don't be alarmed, But you have the pleasure of meeting the 'Sherlock Holmes'" was all Watson needed to say before Holmes was nearly hugged to death by both Morstans. "Oh, we are so glad. We were so devastated when John came home in an emotional wreck without the one who saved us all from a mad man. Mary has told us all about you Mr. Holmes and we are so grateful that you did that, and that you saved our daughter. We are also glad you are alive. Mary had to explain to us why Mr. Watson here was so devastated and emotional after his return from his adventure to Switzerland." Holmes took a minute to respond. He was taking deep breaths and rubbing his chest.

"Well, I didn't want anyone to get hurt or killed by this mad man I was after. John was kind enough to help me." He looked at Watson and his wife as he said this. He then looked back at the Morstans when the wife spoke up. "Oh you don't have to explain yourself young man. After all, we know that you do your best to close your cases. But right now we want to know about you and your history. We couldn't get much out of Mary or John here." Holmes smiled. "That is because Mary doesn't know much about my history and Watson here knows that talking about me and my history is quite a story. It needs to be told by all those involved, which includes me, my brother, our dear Watson." The Morstans looked a little put down when Holmes said this, but Holmes put them at ease by telling them that he could easily arrange for his brother to come at once to help tell the story.

An half hour later Mycroft arrived and everyone got comfortable around the dinner table. There the story began.


	10. Chapter 10

**DragonShifter:**_** Wow, I am truly amazed at how many reviews I have gotten today. A record breaking eight reviews for one chapter, I will do my best to satisfy you guys with this chapter. I know that this is a very important chapter, So hopefully I do not botch it up. Thank you all for the reviews.**_

Mycroft was the one who started on the history of the Holmes brothers. "Since I am the oldest, I will beginthe story. I was seven years old when Sherly was born. He a tall baby, with a shock of the darkest black hair I have ever seen. I remember my mother and father telling me that I must be careful with him when I was holding him. I was as careful as a seven year old could be. Those first few months of his life, he was like any other baby. He cried, defecated, and slept. But when he was seven and half months old he became more observant than other babies. He was even more observant than me, and I was the best at observation in the whole family and our friends." Mycroft stopped to sip his water. He shifted and looked at the Morstans. "I was the one to notice him watching everything all the time, and I was the only one to have heard his first words."

"Oh, our parents heard him say words, you know, the usual words babies ever say when they begin to talk, like dada, momma, and other babyish words. But I was the one to help him learn what he saw and he told me all that he saw. Our parents noticed Sherly's intelligence when he two years old. My father was so proud, for he now had two sons that were smart. He had such plans for us. I was the only one to come close to his hopes for us. He wanted Sherly and I to get into the good graces of the queen and become some of her closest advisors."

"Unfortunately, we did not do what he wanted. As Sherly grew, he became uninterested in doing things the normal way. He even went as far as to be smart with the school teachers at the boarding schools he was sent to." The Older Holmes smiled at the memories of Sherlock as a boy. "I will tell you that my mother died when Sherlock was seven and I fourteen. It was hard on all of us, but my father took it especially hard. He grew stricter and made living at home hard. He also took up teaching us all he knew of the world when we were at home. We did not like the strictness, but we knew that our father was grieving. After two years of being strict, our father let up. By that time Sherly had stopped going to school because no one wanted to have to deal with him. You can ask any of those who knew him at the age of nine. Beyond that, I will leave to Sherly and Watson here." Holmes smiled. "Before Watson and I tell our part of the story, may I suggest we move to the parlor where we will be more comfortable."

They moved to the parlor after asking the maid to get them some water. It took everyone fifteen minutes to get settled in their chairs. Once they were settled down, Holmes and Watson began their portion of the story.

**DragonShifter:**_** Okay, I have a reason for having Mycroft go first. He is Holmes older brother and he knew Holmes in his early years. So, I figured he could go first in the story telling. I also want to say that I am unsure how I am going to go about in the story telling of Holmes and Watson. Please review and tell me what you think.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**DragonShifter:**_** Okay, I have thought about how I am going to approach Holmes's and Watson's part in the story, and I just may include some elements from both the movies and the books, but I am adding my own twist to how our dynamic duo met. Just don't be sad or disappointed please.**_

Watson began the tale. "I met Holmes just before he stopped going to school. We were both eight, and I was new to the school. My father was a captain in the army, so we kind of moved around a lot. On my first day at the school I was got bullied badly because I was the new kid and I was not from a good family. By the time lunch came I was not doing so well. The bullies had just started to pick on me after I had gotten my food, when Holmes here stepped in. He wasn't the most popular kid in the school, but the kids had some respect for him." Watson paused and looked at Holmes. They both smiled then John started again.

"You see, Holmes has his own kind of fighting style, and back then he was just starting to work on it. He was also the smartest kid in the school, so the other kids knew better than to mess with him. Besides, He was also from a very old and respected family in the neighborhood. Both Sherlock and Mycroft here have some family ties in the royal family. Anyway, Holmes fought his way to just in front of me and stared the bullies down. I can tell you that the bullies backed up so quickly that many of them tripped over each other and fell flat on their behinds. He did not speak much, but he went with me everywhere up till the day he quit school, which was about a month later. No one messed me after he showed his support of me, and I learned quickly how to defend myself if they tried to bully me again."

"But in that month Holmes and I became fast friends. Every day he was at the gate waiting for me and he would take to different parts of the town so he could help me with my homework. After that we would spend the day doing whatever. Holmes would always be the one to get us in trouble, and I would be the one to get us out of it, but we would not have it any other way. I had fun every day when we went exploring. Sadly when Holmes and I were fifteen, my family moved. Life became less interesting after that. But before I finish my part Holmes is going to say something." Watson nudged Holmes.

Holmes jumped a little then glared at Watson. "Okay okay." He said when Watson glared back at him. "I cannot say much more than Mycroft and Watson here about my childhood. But I can say that after Watson moved, I became quite bored, due to the fact that I had lost my friend and that I had learned all I could at home, but could not leave. I was not old enough to legally leave home yet, so I helped my father with the running of our estate. I took care of all the stuff outside and he the inside. Mycroft was at university at that time, so I could not talk to him about life, since he and Watson were the only ones at the time I talked to about that stuff at the time. So, I returned to my quiet recluse self for the next year or so. When I turned sixteen, my father decided that he would send me to London to see if that could get me out of my shell. I had been in London for a few years when I heard about men being shipped out in for Afganistan. At the time I did not think much about it, but then again did not know that our Watson was one of those men."

"He did not know, nor did I know he was in London. You see, when I moved, we had no way of keeping in touch. So, to my surprise when I got back from the Afgan wars, I heard people whispering about a detective who was not part of the police, but could solve a case easier than the police. So I asked about the detective as I looked for a place I could stay. Little did I know that Holmes was the detective, nor did I know that an old friend would point me in his direction to talk about lodgings within a month of my return from the war."

"I had no idea either." Holmes grumbled. "I had been working on an experiment that could help the police determine blood from other things, when Watson came into the laboratory I was working in. I was not facing the door, so I did not see him come in, So I nearly dropped my test tube that had my experiment in it when he cleared his throat."

"Almost, I don't think so Holmes. The test tube was on the table."

"It was not."

"Was too and you know it." Holmes folded his arms and grumbled. Mary and Watson laughed at that. "Don't be such a baby Holmes." Watson said.  
"Anyway, Both of us were rather shocked to see each other, once we had figured out that we were actually seeing each other." Holmes grunted then closed his eyes. Watson knew that Holmes was laughing inside, just as he was. Both of them could just sit there laughing about that day that they were reunited after their many years of separation. "From there you can read about in my books that I wrote about our many adventures."


	12. Chapter 12

**DragonShifter:**_** AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Stupid writers block. Anyway, a couple of you seemed a bit concerned with the way I wrote them talking. Thank you for pointing that out to me, for I don't exactly know how they talked back then. I thank all of you who have reviewed, for it makes my day. Thanks.**_

The rest of the evening was spent getting to know one another. The Watson's knew that Holmes didn't need a whole lot of time to get to know other people, but they noticed that Holmes went along with Mary's parents in getting to know them. He was polite and did not show off his skills. For once in his life, he followed the rules of society. Mary's parents soon left leaving the Watson's and Holmes in comfortable silence. They sat there in silence for fifteen minutes, then Watson spoke "Holmes, thank you for being civil." Holmes looked up at Watson and smiled slightly. "I don't want you and Mary being angry at me." He said quietly. Watson smiled; he knew that Holmes had restrained himself from being his usual self. He had noticed that Holmes had been trying to be normal, but he missed Holmes being Holmes.

Watson felt a hand on his arm and turned to see his wife staring at him. She moved her head towards the dining room and got up. Watson followed her into the dining room and waited for her to speak. Mary sat in one of the chairs and spoke "John, I am a little worried about Sherlock. He seems to be trying too hard to be normal." John relaxed slightly and nodded. "He does seem to be trying too hard. I will talk to him later in private." Mary nodded and they went back into the parlor. They found Holmes staring out the window. Watson looked at Mary and she nodded. She left the room and went up to bed. "Holmes" Watson said coming up behind Holmes. Holmes turned his head and looked at Watson. "What is up with you?"

Holmes sighed and turned around all the way to face Watson. "It is harder to be normal than I thought." Watson nodded and waited for more. "I found somewhere where I can lodge permanently"

"Is that so" Watson inquired with a slight frown. "Where would that be. You know that many people think that you are dead, and you also know that not many people would put up with your usual habits when you are not around me." Holmes smiled a tiny bit then looked Watson straight in the eye. "I told Mrs. Hudson, and apparently Mycroft has preserved my rooms. So, I will most likely be moving into my old rooms soon." When Holmes said this, Watson's frown turned into a full scowl. "Holmes, You know that you are perfectly welcome to stay here with Mary and I. Why would you think about leaving?" Holmes frowned. It was then Watson realized that Holmes did not want to impose on his wife and himself, and did not want to ruin their good name. "Blast my and Mary's good name and reputation Holmes, We are family and family stick together. I know you want to protect us, but I knew full well what I was getting into when you decided to trust me to help you, way back on our first case together, and so did Mary when she married me. We can protect ourselves Holmes, and we understand the way you work."

"You do not have to leave us, and we have room enough for all your junk so to speak. You know that we do." Holmes looked down at his feet ashamed for thinking to leave Watson and Mary. Watson was right, and Holmes knew it. "You are perfectly right old cock" Holmes murmured. "I am sorry for thinking about moving out. But, I know that I promised to be normal, which does not evolve all my 'junk' as you so kindly put it." Holmes looked at Watson as he said this and smiled when he saw Watson do so. "Holmes, no matter how hard you try to be normal, I do not think you will ever succeed. Please do us all a favor and stop trying. It is making everyone depressed." Holmes had to laugh at that. "You are most definitely right. " I will send for my stuff tomorrow then."


	13. Chapter 13

**DragonShifter:**_** I am sorry for not updating in so long. I am sad to say that writers block is getting to me. Any Ideas would be nice. I would like to hear what you have in mind for this story.**_


End file.
